poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Cartoon All Stars: Curse of Duel Island/Transcript
This is a script for Cartoon All Stars: Curse of Duel Island (The film begins in the School of the Holy Spirit) Mrs Boulger: Well class in honour of the 40th anniversary of the school we're going to Duel Island for a big tournament. So you must be allowed to bring a creative or ordinary decks to bring with you today. All: OK Mrs Boulger. (Magical energy comes from the computer and Supergirl witnessed the whole thing) Supergirl: That trip to Duel Island could mean for trouble. I gotta warn the others. (Klaxon) Wonder Woman: Save the Day alarm! Harley Quinn: What's going on alphabet soupie? Supergirl: Connor and his class are heading for Duel Island little did they know that it was cursed. Bumblebee: No way! Poison Ivy: We gotta go with them. Supers: Right! (Just then Fred Jones,Daphne Blake,Velma Dinkley,Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-doo came out of the Scooby-doo Wiki with Ash Ketchum and his friends from the Pokémon Wiki) Fred Jones: You wanna help us look for Connor Ash? Ash Ketchum: Of course Fred. Right guys? All: Right! Marcus: I wonder what's going on here? Gaomon: I have no idea Marcus. But I guess we'll have to find out. Agumon (Adventures): Where's Tai? Tai: I'm right here Agumon. We gotta follow the detectives,the Trainers and their Pokémon. All: Right! Kai: What's going on? Jay: Is some kind of a party? Beast Boy: No Jay. We're trying to get Duel Island. Zane: Maybe if we can get the Mighty Morphin,Alien,Zeo,Turbo,In Space,Lost Galaxy,Lightspeed Rescue,Time Force and Wild Force Rangers they might give us a lift. Tommy Oliver: Me and my team are ready for action. (Meanwhile back with the others) Lillie: There's Connor. He's preparing his Digimon deck for the tournament. Connor Lacey: I didn't do too bad when I made this deck by myself. But there must be one card missing. (Just then Lilo,Stitch,Captain Jake,Izzy,Cubby and Skully came out of nowhere to help shine the card) Connor Lacey: Oh yeah. My Force Digifusion Trap card. I guess I'm all set to go. Rachel Maher: Me too. Sean Allen,Stephen Butler and David Brennan: And I as well. Big Barda: Those poor teenagers they didn't know that the island is cursed. Sensei Wu: Oh my. Stitch: Oh yeah. That's bad news. Lilo: You got that right Stitch. We gotta go help them. Cartoon Veterans: Agreed! (Meanwhile on Duel Island) Emile Mondavarious: Welcome to Duel Island the amazingly popular spring break spot for duelists! Catch our Dueling Coaster, Virtual dueling tournament and the world famous Battle Island duels. (Moans) Mrs Boulger and the rest of Class 14! It's marvelous to see you. I'm so sorry. Thank goodness. Sorry. It's a new toy. I'm just sort of getting up to speed with it. Welcome. Stephen Butler: Thank goodness. I was afraid we'd never get to duel any people. Emile Mondavarious: Ah. But that's what Duel Island'sall about, realizing your enemies' tactics. I'm Emile Mondavarious the owner of this amusement park. David Brennan: You seem less... Connor Lacey: Challenging! David Brennan: Then we'd have guessed. Emile Mondavarious: Oh oh. Oh no. I can be pretty challenging when called upon. Oh I can do this... (Martial arts cries) And deck and everything. Oh yes. You wouldn't want to run into me in a dark alley. Connor Lacey: So you're the one that brought us here? Emile Mondavarious: No. No, what brought you here was your insatiable appetite for a juicy duel and a mystery. Stephen Butler: I don't know if we are into mysteries as well as duels Mr Mondavarious. Emile Mondavarious: That's the beauty of something that's not into mysteries and duels. It can be taught, fixed and therein lies its potential. And I need you to fix Duel Island. David Brennan: What seems to be the trouble? Emile Mondavarious: I believe somebody is casting a spell on the duelists. Now listen and look around. Can you notice any difference between those arriving and those departing? Trish: They look like sober well-behaved kids. Emile Mondavarious: Precisely. And they didn't before they came. They've changed. In other words, a magic spell. Brad: Carol! Hey Carol! How was the Island? Possessed Carol: Are you tricking on me? Brad: Carol it's me, Brad. We've known each other since we were, like, three. Possessed Carol: Back off my grille! Brad: Carol! What are you doing? Emile Mondavarious: I'm terrified. And the young people that come off that barge the people I love the most, they're in danger. Connor Lacey: I think if we duel and solve the mystery we might get Blue Ribbons for this. Rachel Maher: What is a Blue Ribbon Duelist? Connor Lacey: Well I'm glad you asked. Stephen if you please. You know Teacher, I'm no ordinary kid! No, no, no! Yo! Heeeere we go! Ha, ha, ha! Check it out! When I walk to the garden, They stop and stare Plain to see that I got that flair A little somethin' called salad flair (He's no common hare) I dig up a tasty gormet lunch And I serve it on china 'Cause when we're talkin' 'Bout food my friend There's nobody finer Y'all give it up cause I got the moves And I got the hops I'm telling you look out below 'Cause I'm the tops I'm a blue ribbon Duelist And don't you know? A blue ribbon Duelist I'm the best in show (He's a blue ribbon Duelist) And I'm all the rage (A blue ribbon Duelist) When -- I -- take -- the -- stage Uh, break it down Uh Go Connor! (He's a Pro, look at him go, stealing the show) What other human Can nap all day, Then polish off a whole buffet? Right from the salad and the pate? (To the last buffet) I'm king of the woods Without a doubt, there is no equal You see me once and then you'll shout, "Hey I want a sequel!" Y'all give it up cause I got the moves (Do do do) And I got the hops (Do do do) I'm telling you look out below!!! (Cause he's the tops) I'm a blue ribbon Duelist (Yeah and don't you know) I'm a blue ribbon Duelist (He's the best in show) Rachel Maher: (He's a blue ribbon Duelist) At the Duel contest (A blue ribbon Duelist) You're gonna see who's best... Blue... Blue... Blue... Ribbon.. Blue ribbon Duelist! (Blue ribbon Duelist Don't you know) I'm your Duelist (Blue ribbon Duelist He's the best in show) Blue ribbon Duelist (Blue ribbon Duelist At the duel contest) You know who's the best! Heh, heh! Me! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Emile Mondavarious: Good song Connor. So you in? Sean Allen: I say we duel against them all and find out the information. Mrs Boulger: We'll do it. Emile Mondavarious: Well done. Thank you. This is marvelous. Maybe we can celebrate later by having a little Duelapalooza. Connor Lacey: Duelapalooza? Oh boy. Mrs Boulger: Best way to get information is to split into two teams. Trish you take Connor,David and Rachel to investigate the disco part of the Island while Jenny,Stephen and Sean are with me. We'll rendezvous later. All: Right! (Ominous tribal drum beating) Stephen Butler: So you haven't noticed anything unusual since you've started working here? Any weirdos running around? Skeleton: Uh no. (Ominous tribal chanting) (Growling) (Screams) N'Goo: Welcome, dear victims! My name is N'goo Tauna and this is my evil best pal, Zarkos.You may recognize him from Telemundo as the famous masked wrestler Zarkos. This enchanted island is a thoroughfare to the supernatural realm. For centuries it was home to creatures who lived on the island, undisturbed. But then ten years ago Emile Mondavarious antagonized these ancient beings by building a theme park here. The creatures are furious my friends and I assure you while you party they plot their revenge! Do my friends frighten you? Sean Allen: They would if it weren't for the holographic projectors there, and there, and there. N'Goo: What a gusty little boy. Bartender: Hello. Duel Mike's. We got a Mr Lacey here? I got a call for a Mr Lacey. Melvin: Uh Mark Lacey? Bartender: No, Connor. Connor Lacey: That's me. Hello. Caller: I have a special card for you. If you want it you have to defeat me in a duel. Just walk into the dark, shadowy part of the forest where no one can see you. Connor Lacey: OK. See ya there. (Voodoo Priest shouting and chanting) Mrs Boulger: Excuse us. Voodoo Priest: What are you doing? Now I have to start my voodoo ritual all over again! Sean Allen: Voodoo Ritual? Voodoo Priest: Yes. I was about to sacrifice this chicken. Stephen Butler: But that chicken's not alive. Voodoo Priest: I know that, smart boy. You figured it out when you saw it didn't have a head? Mrs Boulger: No. Voodoo Priest: Now what are you doing here? What do you want? Why are you all up in my voodoo ritual space? Jenny: We're looking for clues ad to who's behind the strange behavior of the students on this island. Voodoo Priest: Well, here's a clue. It has teeth and eats,lacks a body but has a head,has eyes and a face. And a purple scar. But whatever you do do not, I repeat, do not go into that Duel Island castle. Sean Allen: Thanks for the warning. Jenny: And the clue. Voodoo Priest: No problem. (Meanwhile back to Connor Lacey) Connor Lacey: Well I'm here. Where's that caller that called me? Mystery Duelist: Here I am. Connor Lacey: So what's the special card that you want me to win? Mystery Duelist: It's none other than Obelisk the Tormentor! Connor Lacey: The first Egyptian God Card! Mystery Duelist: That's right. So now it's time to duel. Connor Lacey: You're on. I'll go first. First I'll play the Spell Card Pot of Greed. It allows me to draw 2 cards. Next I play Digifusion! This card allows me to fuse any Digimon-Type monster. So I fuse Shoutmon with Ballistamon and Dorulumon to Fusion Summon Shoutmon X4 in attack mode. (Shoutmon X3: ATK 3500. DEF 3400) And I think I'll end my turn with a face-down card. Mystery Duelist: That's all huh? OK. For my move I play the Spell Card Wild Zords Combine! It allows me to merge 3 or 5 Wildzord-Type monsters from my hand to Special Summon a Megazord-Type monster. So I fuse Falcon Wildzord,Deer Wildzord,Giraffe Wildzord,Rhino Wildzord and Armadillo Wildzord to Special Summon the Isis Megazord! (Isis Megazord: ATK 3600 DEF 3000) And now Isis Megazord attack Shoutmon X3 with your Giraffe Spear Strike! Connor Lacey: Not so fast! I activate my Trap Card Force Digifusion! If one of your monsters declares an attack on my Digimon-Type monster this Trap Card allows me to fuse my monster with yours. So I fuse my Shoutmon X3 with your Isis Megazord to Fusion Summon Shoutmon X3IM! (Shoutmon X3IM: ATK 7100 DEF 6400) Mystery Duelist: Very well. I end my turn. Connor Lacey: OK now it's my turn. I summon Veemon in attack mode. (Veemon: ATK 1600 DEF 1800) NowVeemon attack with Vee Headbutt! (Mystery Duelist grunts as his Life Points reach 2400 and the cloak came out to reveal Connor's Drum Youth Centre friend Paul) Connor Lacey: Paul? Possessed Paul: That's right Connor. Now let's finish this duel. Connor Lacey: OK. I placed 1 card face-down to end my turn. Possessed Paul: Very well. My turn. I play Card of Sanctity. It allows us to draw until we have 6 cards in our hands. (Both have 6 cards each) Possessed Paul: Next I play 3 copies of Monster Reborn to bring back Deer Wildzord,Giraffe Wildzord and Rhino Wildzord from my Graveyard. But only so I can sacrifice them in order to Special Summon Obelisk the Tormentor! (Obelisk the Tormentor: ATK 4000 DEF 4000) Now Obelisk attack Veemon with your Fist of Faith! (Connor Lacey yells as his Life Points reach 1600) Possessed Paul: Now my turn has ended. Connor Lacey: My turn. I summon Hawkmon in attack mode. (Hawkmon: ATK 1700 DEF 1900) Now I play the Equip Spell Duel Armour! This card allows me to send one monster from my Deck or hand to the Graveyard and my equipped monster gains ATK and DEF equal to send monster's ATK and DEF. So I send my Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my Deck to the Graveyard and now Hawkmon gains 3000 ATK points and 2500 DEF points. (Hawkmon: ATK 4700 DEF 4400) Now Hawkmon attack Obelisk the Tormentor! (Possessed Paul yells as his Life Points reach 1700) Connor Lacey: All righty Shoutmon X3IM your turn. (Possessed Paul yells as his Life Points reach 0) Connor Lacey: All right! I won the duel and the Obelisk the Tormentor card. Possessed Paul: (Growls) You'll pay for this. (Roars) (Connor Lacey screams and ran) Connor Lacey: Paul snap out of it! It's me Connor. Your friend. Familiar voice: Laser arrow! Connor Lacey: Huh? Jeremy,Odd,Ulrich,Aelita and Yumi from Code Lyoko? Yumi: That's right. Connor Lacey: Thanks for saving me. But what was the thing that controlled Paul? Odd: A Duel Ghoul. The most dangerous creatures that ever roam the parts of this island. Connor Lacey: Well one monster gone. Game over. Right? Aelita: Afraid not. When it comes to Duel Ghouls there's never just one. Connor Lacey: You mean there are many? More than the one that possessed Paul? Ulrich: Thousands. Jeremy: But legends say there's a card. More powerful than any card in Duel Monsters. The legends say when the card is activated Normal,Effect,Fusion,Synchro,Xyz,Dimension and Pendulum cards will be victorious in any duel. Odd: We've obtained a first piece of the special card. Yumi: If you want to find the rest go into that Duel Island castle. Connor Lacey: Okay. Aelita: There's someone coming. We wish you good luck Connor. Trish: Connor where have you been? Connor Lacey: I was dueling Paul who's been possessed a Duel Ghoul. But I won and claimed Obelisk the Tormentor. Also I was saved by Jeremy,Odd,Ulrich,Aelita and Yumi from Code Lyoko. Trish: Uh OK. Anyway I got a call from Mrs Boulger. She told us to meet them at the Duel Island castle. Connor Lacey: Lead the way. David Brennan: Whoa. This is über creepy. Rachel Maher: The only thing missing is a mindless zombie. (Door bursts open) All: Ah! Trish: Mrs Boulger. We got your message. Sean Allen: Well since we're here, let's split up and look for more clues. Mrs Boulger: Right. Jenny investigate the catacombs. Rachel,Sean,Stephen and I will investigate the exit there. And Trish,David and Connor investigate the dining room. Connor Lacey: Look at this Dave. David Brennan: Yeah. It's like a medieval Sizzler. Trish: Keep looking. There must something that can be useful. Connor Lacey: Right. Stephen Butler: Do you ever get the feeling that you're being watched? Rachel Maher: Now that's just silly. Mal (Total Drama): That's what she thinks. (Jenny grunting) Scarlett: Power on. (Evil laughing) Jenny: Too easy. Like I said too easy! (Screams) Connor Lacey: What's happening!? Phantom: And now for our dinner show! (Laughs maniacally) (Evil cackling and laughing) Rachel Maher: Watch out! Connor Lacey: I got a bad feeling about this! David Brennan: Me too. Phantom: And now for the main course: You! (Laughs) Feast on this! Mrs Boulger: Duck! Sean Allen: They're movingtoward us. Stephen Butler: We're trapped! Rachel Maher: Quick. Try the bookcase. Mrs Boulger: What? Rachel Maher: One of these has got to open a secret passageway! Sean Allen: Rachel, this is a ride! Rachel Maher: Any better ideas Sean? David Brennan: What do we do? Connor Lacey: We do what all humans do best Dave! Eat! (Yells) David Brennan: (Spits) It's plastic! Trish: David's right Connor! They are plastic! Connor Lacey: You got any better plan Dave? David Brennan: Yeah! Eat! Jenny: I'm not helpless. I'm not helpless. I am helpless. I'm going to die! Sean Allen: Oh boy! Mrs Boulger: Catch! Max: Whoa! Jenny: That was close. Connor Lacey: We're OK. We made it Dave! We're alive! That was weird. Mrs Boulger: Sean? Sean? Are you all right? Sean Allen: I'm up and at them. Rachel Maher: The last book. David Brennan: I don't feel so good. Trish: The important thing is that we're OK. Mrs Boulger: Looks like a school. Like the ones we have back at Ireland. Stephen Butler: In a spooky castle ride? Odd. Jenny: What's this? Instructor: Welcome to Europe. I am the language English. David Brennan: Guys look. Connor Lacey: Let's check it out. Trish: Oh boy. Lights camera action! Huh boys? Connor and David: Yeah. Instructor: Now that you're a young adult you'll need to learn social do's and don't. Interaction between young people is polite and casual. Man 1: Sorry bro. Man 2: I will crush your bones into dust! Instructor: Let's see how the situation should be handled. Remember, today's young people have a language all their own. Man 1: Sorry bro. Man 2: No big whoop, dog. Yo, did you catch that new vid on the box? Man 1: True dat. I'm up to snizzuff on all popular friends. Man 2: Word. Rachel Maher: It seems to be a brainwashing facility of some type. Wherever there's a brainwashing cult there's always a power-hunger leader behind it all. The Papa Smurf figure. Mrs Boulger: Mondavarious. Sean Allen: Then why would he have invited us here? Jenny: It must be a relic of some kind. Whoa! Wow. I gotta get this to the others. Oh no! The gates are closing on me! Male Voice: Not if we can help it! Jenny: What the? Chris McLane,Chef Hatchet and the Total Drama contestants from Total Drama? Duncan: That's right. Jenny: Can you tell me what this is? Gwen: Ah of course. That's the Daemon Ritus. It has the power to drain the protoplasm energy from the bodies. And legend says when the Darkopalypse ritual is preformed— Jasmine: The leader and the Duel Ghouls will rule the Earth for all enternity. Jenny: Who could be behind all of this? LeShawna: Unknown. But who ever is doing this is a smooth operator. Shawn: Come on Jenny. We have to give this second piece of the special card that wins any duel to Connor. David Brennan: Jellybeans. Connor Lacey: Hmm. Interesting. Trish: This must be something that could be useful. Connor Lacey: Maybe. Ooh an apple. Yum. Sky (Total Drama): Hello Connor. Connor Lacey: Hiya Total Drama gang. I see you've met our friend Jenny. Trent (Total Drama): Here's the second piece of the special card that wins any duel. Catch! Connor Lacey: Thanks. Hey! They united together. David Brennan: So they did. Trish: Where did they go? Connor Lacey: They disappeared. (Klaxon) Mrs Boulger: Let's get out of here. Connor Lacey: An alarm! Come on! Jenny: Hey! I found a neat and scary clue. Trish: Us too. We think this is a brainwashing facility for an evil cult. Jenny: Well, maybe this is the Daemon Ritus relic thingy they worship. David Brennan: We're all gonna be relics if we don't get out of here. Mrs Boulger: I got a plan. Zarkos: What's that smell? Henchman: Sir they found the Daemon Ritus. Zarkos: For your sake, they better not have gone far. It is time to summon the big muchachos. Connor Lacey: Oh no! Mal (Total Drama): Sir they just report that they have the Daemon Ritus. They must know of our plan. Ch'rell the Utrom Shredder: Don't worry I have a plan. I gotta make myself look like Mondavarious. That's going to take some work but it will be worth it. Because when the Chosen One duels the wrong duelist Connor will be defeated and the Darkopalypse ritual will be preformed. Oh I love it. I mean this is really classy. This is me. Gosh, it's such a hoot to see them quaking When I'm king they'll treat me with respect I can't wait to watch their poor hearts breaking So much for politically correct Up 'til now I've pulled my punches I intend to eat their lunches No more Mr. Nice Guy, not for me If you think that I'm hard-hearted Well, let me by, I haven't even started No more Mr. Nice Guy, no siree Soon as my witchcraft has zinged them I'll gain control of the imagination As for Connor, well that's tragic 'Cause I'm going back to that old black magic Good behaviour is so much duller Time to show my one true colour Baby, Mr. Nice Guy's history Vengeance is what I believe in I don't get mad, I get even Emile can't get to the finals 'cause I won't bring him no sir So I'll zap up a suit who's a real dead ringer Up to no good, I love plottin' 'Cause I'm so good when I'm rotten No more Mr. Nice Guy, wait and see (wait and see) I'll become that nasty, naughty, very spiteful Wicked, wayward, way delightful Bad guy I was born to be Mal (Total Drama): One more time Lying, loathsame, never tender Indiscreet repeat offender No more Mr. Nice Guy, that's not me Emile Mondavarious: Ah. Class 14. You seem all cheery this evening. Good news I hope?